User talk:Brandon Storm9
Hey Branddon Storm9 your right we should team- up I could use your help I can't put pictures on this web site and your pictures help, I was wondering do you know the name of Lee Ping mother, was her name metion? Hey again I was wondering when you saying show do you mean the wiki or show, if you mean the show I don't work on the show I just saw it on youtube and I was hooked and I can't wait to see more of the show next year, if you mean the wiki I just don't know how to put pictures on the wiki. Why you put the Emo picture with the Glamazon's page? I deleted the Camilio Martinez page but I'm not sure if there the same person either. What category do you think The Prank should be in, and what clues should be on the wiki? Did a new episode of Detentionaire come on? Can you help me I can't watch the Detentionaire Webisode 2 on Teletoon do you know another place I can watch it? I just saw the Detentionaire Webisode 2 and it was good and I was wondering what other shows do you like besides Detentionaire? Hey first I want to say is thinks for you help, this wiki would not be as good with out your help, I was wondering have you work on others wikis because I made other wikis and I can use your help? Hey again first I have some great news you see I just talk with CanadaToons the guy who posted the Detentionaire episodes on youtube and he said when new episodes start airing, he can post a link to the wiki in the video descriptions, and now on to the wikis I need help with, The Hanging Ten Saga is a wiki I made for The Writer with No Name, this story is an Ben 10 and Stoked Crossover, to clarify, alternate Season 1 of Stoked; it will start off fairly close to "canon" Season 1, but will gradually start to diverge, you can find the link to that wiki on User page on my favorite wikis? It ok if you don't want to work on the wiki and thinks for condsidering to help and if do help thinks and I was wondering do you know people who do work on Fan Fiction wikis? I was wondering what do you think about me getting CanadaToons to get a link to his episodes of Detentionaire? Hey I was wondering will you make a bio for Mrs. Ping soon? 1. Hey I was wondering will Vice Principal Victoria get a picture? 2. I was wondering do you have Ben 10 pictures, I need some for my The Hanging Ten Saga wiki? 3. Do you work on other wikis? 4. What do you think about Total Drama: Revenge of the Island? Hey again Brandon Storm9 I first I want to say that I agree with you on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island but I still think it good and hopefully we will see Dawn back as a intern and if not there always next season, and did you watch the 6 episode of Detentionaire and if so can you tell what was it about? Thinks You saw a new episode of Detentionaire tell me what was it about? I live in the USA I can't watch the new Detentionaire episode, can you tell me the plot of it? Hey Brandon Storm9 can you give me a hint on the plot for the episode Disco History Times? I know this may be to early to ask but with girl do you think Lee Ping will end up with Tina Kwee, Brandy Silver, or a new thrid girl? Hey Branddon Storm9 I was wondering what do you think of the episode 15th Graders, what was you like and dislike about that episode? Were there any female 15th Graders? Coolio! In fact, I have already come up with a background for the wiki and am currently making a logo AS I TYPE!! ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 20:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC) By using one of the promotional images, I found colours that would fit the school's theme well with the wiki. ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 00:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Check out my blog post here!! ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 10:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Brandon Storm9 this is CMR Rosa I just want to say thanks for all your contributions, this wiki would not beine as great without your help? Hello Brandon!! Me, Chris and Dolla all think that you are a nice, hard working user, and I think that you would make a great new admin!! So, I am promoting you to admin status!! ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 13:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Cool! But it may be a while, since Wikia's not letting Admins give adminship. I contacted Chris, so he'll do it ASAHC. (As Soon As He Can) ~ ★★ AC ★★ ~ 13:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for telling me CMR Rosa No thinking about it your right. CMR Rosa Hey Brandon Storm9 I was thinking with season 1 of Detentionaire done, maybe we can do an interview with Ranxerox76, I saw other wikis do that, what do you think? CMR Rosa He the Show Co Creator, check out his user page. My name is Daniel... sure interview no problem.... also I'll ask my partner charles if he wants inRanxerox76 17:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how to do a thingy... you'll have too...Ranxerox76 17:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) sure... I don't really know what that means... but just FYI, if people are gonna ask question... just know I'm not giving any info up, that will ruin upcoming episodes.... so the questions should be more based on what you've seen....Ranxerox76 18:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok here's the deal.. me and CJ just did a wirters summit to work on the 3 season cliff hanger this week.... now we gotta catch up on pre- cliffhanger.... So I'm not sure how these questions things work... but maybe could we have like a bunch of quextions asked till April 18th.... then close that up.... and send us the questions in word... or something like that and we can answer it... does that make sense or is that just crazy talk.. the kind they do in the prison where Magneto is placed... OK but do you know his email addresses CMR Rosa?